


The First Day

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Community: starwarsficfest, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Sith, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maketh Tua is climbing the ladder to help Lothal rise in its influence.  On a pleasure cruise, she and her guests are attacked by pirate droids, but she is rescued by a  dark warrior, the Inquisitor.  It is the start of a strange new friendship.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought I'd try

The First Day

by

Lordhadrian

The day was about to turn dark and yet bright.

Maketh Tua was making pleasantries with other dignitaries as she helped host a diplomatic cruise on a large Mon Calamari pleasure cruise ship. Lothal was making waves with Imperial representatives, and Maketh was helping to push Lothal as an ideal bread basket planet of opportunities. She also touted its endless industrial potential. She was taking a sip of some wine with a spokesman for Kuat, a handsome lad named Botticelli working up the ladder just like she was.

"So, you are vying for Imperial influence?" he asked.

She smiled pleasantly "I think the new regime sees a lot of potential! We are very excited to have troops stationed here in the outer rim. It is such a dull place compared to Coruscant, but we have room to become quite cosmopolitan!" she beamed. The future was wide open, and she wanted to be on the cutting edge of galactic significance.

Baron Rudor walked up with his drink and enthusiastic smile. "Honorable Representative Tua is being modest. Lothal is not a dull location at all. It is, in fact, quite a gorgeous world, almost as gorgeous as Tua herself. Our industrial presence will hardly be a presence there, but what we plan to do will be fantastic!" he sipped his drink. "Plus, I don't think there is a need to 'vy' for anything. The Empire hopes to capitalize on as many of these worlds as possible. ALL of them have potential and are therefore important."

"Baron, you flatter me. I am just a plain, humble pencil pusher." she blushed. She was not vain, but had enjoyed the attention of several men at the meeting. And many of them were very healthy indeed, especially Baron Rudor and Representative Botticelli.

But the day would not continue pleasantly. An explosion rocked the ship and everyone felt the ship tipping and shaking. The lights blinked, power fluctuated throughout the cruise ship. Maketh was surprised but did not panic. There were many safety features on board, and despite the sudden shocks, she felt the safety nets would kick in for whatever crisis was happening.

She did not anticipate an attack, however. A group of old Separatist era droids burst into the dining lounge and pushed everyone to the center of the room. Everyone was stunned at the surpise. Where did they come from? What would old, worn out battledroids want on a luxury cruise ship?

"Battledroids?" Maketh almost didn't know whether to be scared or indignant. The notion of being killed or captured by antiques did not sit well with a forward thinking progressive such as herself. For a second, she contemplated the irony of being killed by relics of the past as she helps Lothal into a brighter future.

"I demand to know what is the meaning of this!" She almost demanded with a naive sense of control. She had none, but did not fully realize it until an old Nemoidian naval officer entered the room.

"You will all be silent! You are now hostages of the Star Devils! If you cooperate while we negotiate your ransom, you will not be harmed. Oppose us, and you will be terminated!"

Maketh Tua started to realize, along with Baron Rudor and the other guests that they were to be ransomed. Baron Valen Rudor had a bad feeling in his expression, as if he knew something not many others knew. The Empire does not negotiate with antagonists and scum like the Star Devils, and he personally wondered if to expect the Imperial fleet to just casually blow them all out of the orbit to teach the pirates a hard lesson. The Baron looked over at Maketh Tua, and saw her starting to become worried as the tension mounted. He could accept being collateral damage in the conflict, but these were innocent people. They, at least, deserved a chance. He wondered if the Empire would give them one.

Maketh Tua, slightly shaking, walked towards the Pirate Officer. "I am representative Tua of Planet Lothal. I....implore you to consider what you are doing. You are instigating hostilities with THE EMPIRE and its subjects. This will only end badly for you!"

The Nemoidian curled his lip and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let her go!" Baron Rudor stomped forward, only to be stunned by the butt of a droid rifle.

"Let that be your only warning, Imperial scum!" The pirate Officer laughed as he dragged Maketh to another room.

Maketh witnessed as other guests and staff were rounded up to be bartered. "We will have reparations made!" The Nemidian seemed to become more frenzied with each passing moment "My world, Cato Nemoidia has suffered greatly because of your vicious Emperor Palpatine! We have built an army from an old Separatist droid factory, and I have joined the Star Devils to punish the Empire, one world at a time!"

"This is madness!" Maketh struggled, but he threw her down. They were in an observation deck, overlooking Lothal.

"You think you can gain favor with Palpatine, but your world will burn just as mine did if our demands are not met! Palpatine will pay greatly, or else Lothal will become a husk! Useless to the Empire!" Maketh tried to struggle against him, but the Nemoidian grinned as it made him feel powerful to hold her back, hold back her human dreams and ambitions.

A noise caught his attention. A laser blade hum, then several combat noises from the droids defending themselves. A light saber hummed closer and closer. The Nemoidian shook a little. He expected some Imperial troops to be neutralized, but little to no resistance for his old droid soldiers. He held Maketh close with a clenched hand and waited as ominous footsteps approached.

Both went wide eyed to see a tall Utapauan with blazing yellow eyes enter the room.

With confidence, the man took several strides before the frightened officer raised his gun to Maketh's head.

"You will stop there!" the pirate pleaded, but the tall warrior with the blazing stare kept moving forward. With a flick of his wrist, the warrior caused the pirate to fall backwards and release Maketh. Without saying a word, he impaled the Nemoidian and activated a signal from a device on the pirate's wrist, deactivating the droids all over the ship.

The warrior with painful yellow eyes looked down at Maketh Tua and held out his hand. "Your security measures are lacking." he said with a hint of chastisement.

Maketh didn't care. She was overwhelmed by his power, but felt a gentleness in his hand as he helped her up. "Thank you, sir. Yes, security measures. I will look into them as soon as possible."

"See that you do. You may call me....the Inquisitor. Come, let us see to the others." they walked together, and though he was quite menacing with that stare, she felt safe with him. She almost smiled as she watched him organize Stormtroopers to help evacuate the guests from the cruiser.

Not the best impression given for Maketh, but she knew that the presence of the Inquisitor guaranteed the importance of Lothal in Imperial business. That's what truly mattered. She smiled a little more and stayed by the Inquisitor's side.

"Shouldn't you be evacuated with the others, Miss Tua?"

"They are my responsibility. I will not leave until all the guests are safe." She replied.

Now it was the Inquisitor's turn to smile "Well said."


End file.
